Fria soledad
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: La navidad esta cerca y se puede apreciar un ambiente de union y amor en Konoha... salvo un rubio que volvera a pasar las fiestas solo...


**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino la gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo pido prestados los personajes para mis aburridas historias xDD**

**Hola holaa ^^**

**Soy Bakaa-chan con un chiche navideño sasu-naru,la verdad se me ocurrió hace unos minutos y deje que la casi nula inspiración hiciera lo suyo, no me gusto la historia del todo, pero muchas ideas para esta epoca del año no se me ocurrían -.-**

**Espero algún que otro review, bueno malo o cualquier cosa, no hay problema ;D**

**Ahí va la historia, espero que les gustee.**

**Fría soledad…**

Un frío viento se coló por la ventana de su cuarto, haciendo que un temblor le recorriera toda la espalda. Suspiro, se levanto, cerro la pequeña abertura y se metió rápido en su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza. El invierno llego a Konoha, y a el no le gustaba el frió, lo hacia vestirse con suéters que picaban, con bufandas largas y aun así el se congelaba. Además, esa estación le hacia recordar a alguien, y eso era lo que mas detestaba.

Cerró sus zafiros ojos lentamente, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero el frio de la habitación no lo dejaba. Se levanto por segunda vez , busco otro cobertor y lo puso sobre su cama. Se acostó y esta vez si pudo descansar.

Despertó lentamente, sin ánimos de salir de su lecho, no solo por la temperatura, sino por la fecha: 24 de diciembre. No le gustaba esa época del año, no es que no le agradara la idea, pero todos los años esos días, estaba muy solo. Ni Iruka, ni sus amigos estaban con el, ya que todos pasaban navidad con sus respectivas familias, dejando al rubio todos los años solo a su suerte.

_Familia,_ el nunca la tuvo, ni supo lo que era un lazo tan especial como ese, ya que casi nada llenaba ese vacío que quedaba en su corazón. Se levanto despacio y se dirigió a la cocina, saco un pote de ramen y puso a calentar agua. Termino de desayunar y se abrigo para salir de su apartamento, tranquilo y disfrutando de los pequeños copos de nieve que caían en su cara. Paseo por el centro de la aldea, viendo como todas las personas sonreían con sus familias y amigos. Cada aldeano que veía con ese espíritu, le hacia pensar en lo solo que el estaba, fue viendo de tienda en tienda, hasta que algo llamo su atención en la vidriera de un pequeño negocio de antigüedades. Saco de su pequeño monedero-rana los ahorros que tenia y decidido, entro en el.

Se sentó en una banca de la plaza central, froto sus guantes para intentar darse algo de calor, luego de un rato decido volver a su hogar, y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, volvería a estar solo este año, y el frío del día no ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Comenzó a correr mientras que varias lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos, ahora rojos por el esfuerzo. En una calle bastante alejada de la gente, trato de calmarse cuando alguien choco con el.

-Lo lamento, no vi por donde iba- dijo entre sollozos el rubio, tratando de disculparse con el contrario.

-¿Naruto?- conocía esa gruesa voz, aquella que tanto le gustaba escuchar, levanto su cabeza y ahí lo vio a el.

-¿S-sasuke?- no llego a decir nada mas cuando el moreno reparo en su estado y lo agarro de la muñeca, llevándoselo hacia su casa.

Dentro de la residencia Uchiha, se sentaron uno frente al otro, Sasuke mirando entre enojado y culpable al rubio, y Naruto agachando su cabeza, ya que todavía se podía observar el camino de lágrimas en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Despacio y en silencio el de orbes negras se acerco al otro y con cuidado seco cada una de las lágrimas que seguían surcando las mejillas rojas del rubio.

-Perdóname-susurro el mayor atrayendo hacia si a un Naruto perplejo por sus actos. Lo abrazo y acaricio la melena rubia con cariño. El Uzumaki correspondió el abrazo y deshago las lágrimas que le quedaban, mojando la polera de su amigo.

Luego de unos minutos juntos, sin decir nada el moreno se separo y explico el porque de su arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, siempre estas solo en navidad, y ocultas con una sonrisa la tristeza que te causan estas fiestas… no me di cuenta hasta que te vi llorar…- las palabras del pelinegro hacia el lo hacían sentir extrañamente mejor, era reconfortante estar con alguien que sabe por lo que estas pasando.

-Perdóname, por no acompañarte todos estos años, pero… esta navidad te prometo que no estarás solo, ni las fiestas posteriores a esta- dijo con decisión el de orbes negras, mientras lentamente tomo con una mano la cabellera dorada y lo atrajo hacia el, en un beso que expresaba todo aquello que no podía decir con palabras. Naruto respondió el beso con el mismo cariño que el moreno tenia, feliz por estar con su amado ese día.

Separaron sus labios y juntaron sus frentes, sin despegar sus miradas, disfrutando esa cercanía que tenían.

-Sasuke, tu… también sufrías ¿no?-dijo cómplice mientras el otro asentía con una sonrisa melancólica. Tomo el pálido rostro del ojinegro y volvió a unir sus bocas, tratando de que el otro entienda que no estaría solo esta vez, luego entrelazo sus dedos en un gesto de unión. Por la falta de aire, se separaron y se sentaron cerca de la chimenea, sin soltar sus manos. El menor apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, mirando las chispas del fuego frente a el. Metió su otra mano en el bolsillo de su campera y toco una pequeña caja, acordándose del presente que había comprado esa misma tarde en el negocio. Giro su cabeza e hizo que la mirada ónix del otro se posara en el.

-¡Feliz Navidad! Teme- dijo ruborizado sacando de su bolsillo una cajita envuelta en papel azul con un pequeño moño rojo, entregándosela al chico frente a el. El Uchiha la abrió con cuidado, y vio el contenido asombrado: unos hermosos dijes de plata con un pequeño bañado de oro, con el símbolo del ying y el yang, se podía separar y cada parte tenia su propia cadena.

Sonrío de lado, ese rubio era lo mejor de su vida, lo vio y le agradecio el regalo con un pequeño beso en los labios, tomo la parte del yang y se lo coloco al kitsune, luego agarro el yang y se lo puso el.

-Tus eres el ying, por eso yo lo conservare-dijo tranquilamente el de orbes negras.

-Tu eres el yang, por eso yo lo conservare-dijo sonriendo el de ojos zafiro.

-Vuelvo enseguida- y rapidamente el moreno fue hacia una de las habitaciones de la residencia, volviendo con una bolsa naranja con dibujos de soles dorados.

-Feliz Navidad, Dobe- le entrego su regalo al sonrojado chico frente a el, dentro de la bolsa había un peluche hecho a mano de un zorro naranja con nueve colas. Naruto no aguanto y beso a Sasuke apasionadamente, estaba feliz ya que era el primer regalo que alguien le hacia en navidad, y era especial porque era el Teme quien se lo daba.

-Te amo- susurro al oído del Uchiha dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también- dijo correspondiendo la acción del muchacho, estaba contento, porque Naruto estaba feliz, pasaría las fiestas con el todos los años solo por ver esa sonrisa en su cara.

El Uzumaki estaba muy feliz, ya no pasaría mas ese día solo en su frío apartamento, ahora estaría en compañía de su novio, la persona que amaba con todo su ser, y no se sentiría con ese vacío en el pecho que todas las navidades sentía, _El _había llenado ese hueco en su corazón, haciéndolo sentir completo.

**Fin**

**¿Qué les parecio la historia? Es demasiada comun para mi gusto, las navidades son casi todas iguales T.T Igual no esta mal para haberla escrito a las 3.00 de la madrugada ^^**

**Cualquier duda, comentario positivo o negativo me ponen un review.**

**Me voy despidiendo, deseandoles ¡ Feliiz Navidaad! w y un prospero 2012 :3**

**Saludooos Bakaa-chan ~**


End file.
